


Natasha e la sua missione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Natasha ha una sua nuova personale 'missione'. Riuscirà ad ammoggliare Steve? XDHa partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Steve, Natasha.Prompt: non ho ben capito se vuoi vedermi in bikini o senza, sai?





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha e la sua missione  
  
Steve si portò alle labbra il cheeseburger e lo addentò. Si sentiva il brusio di sottofondo degli altri clienti. Si leccò la goccia di formaggio fuso che gli era scappato dalla bocca e deglutì.  
"Quindi, sei finalmente riuscita a trovarti un'altra identità?" le chiese.  
Natasha accavallò le gambe, sorrise mordicchiando il bordo di una patatina e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Ho trovato un appartamentino adorabile sulla trentaduesima. La mia vicina di casa, Lisanne, è singole. Perché non vieni a prendere un caffè con noi, domani?" domandò.  
Steve strinse le gambe e si appoggiò contro lo schienale del sedile con la schiena rigida.  
"No, grazie" rispose gentilmente.  
Natasha mosse il capo facendo oscillare i boccoli rossi che le ricadevano sulle spalle, ingoiò la cibaria e ne prese un'altra dal pacchetto.  
"E che mi dici di Sharon? Ci sei uscito?".  
Steve alzò le spalle e negò con il capo, facendo oscillare il ciuffo biondo cenere.  
"Non ne vuole sapere di me" borbottò.  
Natasha si arrotolò un boccolo rosso attorno al dito, mugolò sporgendo le labbra e si chinò in avanti sorridendo.  
"Potremmo uscire insieme. I ragazzi in coppia hanno sempre più successo".  
Steve addentò nuovamente il panino e inghiottì un pezzo d'insalata.  
"Gentile come offerta, se non fossi troppo impegnato" disse atono.  
Natasha si piegò all'indietro, il primo bottone della camicetta si slacciò lasciando intravedere la scollatura dei seni e lei accentuò il sorriso.  
"E dire che mi sembravi dispiaciuto che non potessi più mettere il bikini" si lamentò.  
Si leccò le labbra, fece l'occhiolino.  
"Anche se non ho capito se vuoi vedermi in bikini o senza, sai?".  
Steve si infilò con indice e medio l'ultimo pezzo di panino in bocca e deglutì.  
"Certo che mi dispiace per te" brontolò.  
Natasha roteò gli occhi, infilò in bocca un'altra patatina e la prese tra indice e medio; sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Fortuna che Stark ha fatto sparire tutti i miei dati, o non saremo qui a parlarne".  
Steve conficcò la forchetta in un panino con il wurstel nel piatto davanti a lui e digrignò i denti.  
"Quello schifoso arrogante, si crede padrone di tutto solo perché ogni tanto si degna di fare qualche favore" sibilò.  
Le guance gli divennero vermiglie e le iridi azzurre liquide brillarono di riflessi blu acceso. Natasha socchiuse gli occhi, sorrise e posò la patatina nel contenitore chinandosi in avanti.  
"Ce ne ha fatti più di uno. Gli strumenti che abbiamo usato nelle ultime missioni vengono dalle Stark Industries. Non lo sapevi?".  
Steve fece strisciare all'indietro la sedia con un verso stridulo coprendo il brusio tutt'intorno.  
"No" ruggì.   
Incrociò le braccia e allungò le gambe. Natasha inarcò un sopracciglio, osservò due donne voltate verso il Capitano e fece l'occhiolino ad un uomo che la fissava. Sorrise, schiuse le labbra e si tese in avanti mettendo la mano su quella di Steve.  
"Non dare spettacolo tesoro, non ci sono uscita; ho solo accettato i suoi regali!" disse con tono alto.  
Steve si alzò in piedi, espirò dalle narici e scosse il capo.  
"Usciamo da qui. Prima che oltre al bikini tu non possa mettere neanche un costume intero" ringhiò.


	2. Come cane e gatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Drabble mancata].  
> Una scenetta divertente su Natasha e Steve in post-Capitan America II.

Come cane e gatto  
  


“Com’è andata con Giuditta? Mi sembrava quella giusta stavolta” disse Natasha. Si mise il cappuccio bianco e nero della felpa sopra il capo. Steve sospirò e si mise il cappello da baseball.

“All’inizio sembrava andare a gonfie vele. Ha detto che le piacevano i miei jeans” rispose Steve. La Vedova si sporse, prese gli occhiali da vista finti e glieli mise.

“Vuol dire che gli piaceva il tuo sedere” rispose lei. Gli diede una pacca sul gluteo sinistro facendolo sbuffare.

“Solo che poi mi sono confuso su cos’è un solstizio d’autunno e lei è parsa prendersela tantissimo” brontolò. Natasha socchiuse un occhio e sgranò l’altro.

“Senti, ma tu lo conosci un calendario?”! domandò. Steve avvampò e strinse i pugni, espirando dalle narici.

“Certo! Però non mi ricordo i solstizi. Ai miei tempi queste cose non contavano, c’era la fame” brontolò. Le iridi verdi di Natasha brillarono. Si piegò e lo baciò.

“Sì, nonnino” sussurrò. Ridacchiò guardando le orecchie di lui diventare rosso fuoco.

“Andrà meglio la prossima volta, fratellino” gli disse.

“Io lo so cos’è un calendario” borbottò tra sé e sé il Capitano.

 


End file.
